All of These Years
by lezonne
Summary: After taking a job as the Herbology teacher, Neville meets up with a very different Luna after the war. Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition year one Herbology, the Pairing Set Boot Camp prompt #19 the Organization Boot Camp prompt #34 and the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #24


Written for the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition _year one (Herbology, prompts success, property and addition), the _Pairing Set Boot Camp _prompt #19 (Luna/Neville) the _Organization Boot Camp _prompt #34 (cold) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #24 (Merry Christmas).

* * *

All of These Years

I don't quite know what people thought of me after the war. Did they think that I would revert back to my old, quiet self, or did they broaden their horizons enough to realize that the war simply changes people? Sure, war can be difficult and brutal, but sometimes beautiful things come from the dark, and we discover who we are while fighting to stay alive.

After the Battle of Hogwarts I took some time to find myself. I straightened out my life, visited my poor parents and went back home to see what was left of my old life. I got my funds in order, set myself up to go to the same university that Hermione had chosen, and prepared to move on from everything.

Then, McGonagall sent me the letter. After the war Professor Sprout couldn't handle working at Hogwarts anymore. Too much pain and too many memories drove her away. She was resigning from her post. Now, of course I wasn't asked to be the head of house so unexpectedly, but I was offered the opportunity to become Hogwarts new Herbology teacher.

I dropped everything and went back. It was just a gut feeling I had, but I needed to do this. I needed to go back to Hogwarts and face everything. The battleground was cleaned up and the halls scrubbed clean, but the memories remained. And in my mind, the best way to deal with ones fears is to face them.

I've learned that after so many years. You eventually pick up on a thing or two.

So I went back and taught Herbology this past fall. But it's winter break now, and I sit alone in a pub in Diagon Alley, all alone. My grandma made other plans for the holidays when she found out that I wasn't going to be around, and she was already gone when I decided to not stay at Hogwarts.

I'm all alone on Christmas Eve. It really sucks, but I wouldn't dare bother any of my friends. I'm sure that the Potter's or even the Weasley's would let me in for the holiday, but I don't want to burden them. It's late, and the children are likely already tucked into bed. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have some little ones of my own.

"Cold out tonight, don't you think?"

I almost drop my drink at the sound of her voice, and spin around to see the lovely blonde setting down her mittens and hat. The very girl I used to adore when I was younger is sitting beside me now, the winter following that legendary battle. She looks just as lovely as ever, hair decorated in soft braids with snowflakes littered within her pale locks. She's just how I remember her.

"Luna," I say, surprised to see her. I haven't heard much from her since I took up my job at Hogwarts. She's been a little distant. "It's great to see you!"

We embrace, and I love the feel of her feminine curves against my body. I always thought Luna was stunning, but I never quite had the courage to tell her. But now she's here, and I'm very excited.

"Good to see you too," she replies, sitting down beside me. Something is terribly off about her demure. Sure, she's smiling, but it's only a ghost of her real smile. Her expression is haunted, and she has yet to say anything about what she's doing here. So I bring it up.

"So what brings you out here Luna?"

"Oh... nothing. You know, I needed some space."

I frown. This doesn't sound like the Luna I know at all. "But aren't you with Dean? You should be at home with him."

"Oh right- Dean. Right. Well, you see, my relationship with Dean isn't really all that successful lately."

"Is that why you're sitting in a pub with me on Christmas night?"

"That's exactly why," she agreed. "He hasn't been great to be around lately."

"I noticed." I pause, studying her. This really isn't the Luna I remember at all. "Hey, are you alright?"

"What? Of course I'm alright. We're just fighting again."

"Yeah but… you're not acting like yourself. I've never seen you so…"

"Normal? Yeah, Dean likes it when I talk more like everyone else. He prefers that I just sit around, act like every other boring person in the world, and pretend that I don't see all of the fascinating creatures hanging around."

"He's not letting you be yourself. You should dump him Luna- he's a bad match. If he didn't appreciate you before why the hell should he be allowed to keep you when he makes you pretend to be something you're not?"

"I don't know Neville. I don't. I'm just comfortable with where I've been. It's routine now to act this way. Funny thing is, he treats me more like property than anything else."

"Well you shouldn't let him do that!" I say, slamming my drink down. The bartender glances our way, but I don't pay him much attention. "You're perfect just the way you are Luna, and no one should try to change that. If you ever need someplace to stay your more than welcome to bunk down at Hogwarts for a day or two."

"I don't think the Headmistress would be okay with that."

"McGonagall? Please, she used to love your whimsical ways and odd conversations. We were talking about you the other day, about how you would make a great addition to the Hogwarts staff."

"Me? Wherever would I go?"

"Well, Trelawney's been thinking about quitting for some time now, and Hagrid finally found a lady. Remember that half-giant woman that came to Hogwarts during fourth year? I've forgotten her name, but they're getting married soon and his position would be open. He might even be comfortable handing the position over to you."

Her face brightened just a hair at that. "Do you think I'd have to live in the shack?"

"No, you could probably stay in the castle. If you're interested in either position you should owl McGonagall. I'm sure she'd be excited to hear from you. I'll put in a good word for you myself."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"You'll do fine, I promise. Can't hurt to try at least. Then you could get away from Dean and get back into something you enjoy- you enjoy creatures still, right?"

"Completely!" She looked elated that someone was even asking her such a question. "I love them, even if Dean doesn't. Maybe you're right Neville, maybe I should apply. I haven't felt like myself in a long time."

"I'll owl her when I get home," I reply with a grin. "Hagrids marriage was sort of last minute. Usually she wouldn't let people leave halfway through the year, but she made an exception for him, so the school will be looking for someone to cover the position pretty quickly."

"Wonder why he didn't invite any of us," she mused.

"Like I said, it was rather last minute. But hey, I'll let you know what she says okay? And it wouldn't hurt to turn your application in now, just in case."

Luna bobbed her head, nodding as she finished her water. She had yet to order a drink, and didn't seem inclined to. Less than a minute later, she was up and grabbing her coat.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Well, I thought I might go back to the apartment and get my things. Dean's probably wasted on the couch someplace anyway."

"Does he do that often?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not really my problem. You're right Neville, I've lost myself. But I'm through with that now. I have hardly spoken to any of my friends at all lately, and this is just what I needed. You're a doll. Now I need to go home and gather my things. I need to get back on my feet."

I smile as she leaves, glad to hear that she's going to make a change. I make her promise to floo me at my grandma's if anything goes wrong, and she agrees with a smile on her face.

Now it's a genuine smile, not one of those lifeless smiles that she had when she first walked in. It's good to see a bit of life in her face.

"You're the best," she says as she departs, kissing my cheek. I can feel my skin reddening already.

"You're welcome," I mutter, touching her area she kissed. I just look like an idiot.

She laughs, shaking her head. "Merry Christmas Neville. I think you'll be hearing from me again soon."

I grin, watching her leave. I certainly hope so.

_~FIN~_


End file.
